Quando un Battito Cardiaco si Arresta
by Chihiro77
Summary: Takes place right after New Moon So there is spoilers! Starts off with Bella naturally in trouble with Charlie. Rated T for safety like always. PLEASE R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**_I just got into Twilight so if this totally sucks please tell me so I can make it better in the future! Thanks! Hope you all like it and it does have some New Moon spoilers since it takes place right where New Moon left off – Bella in trouble!_**

I knew I would give in. It was inevitable. What did it matter if I loved him while we were dating or married. I would love him and that's all the mattered. Edward's proposal would not stay out of my mind, even as Charlie ranted and screamed. I tried to push the proposal far from my mind so I could hear my punishment but then I could only think about Jacob. His hurt and crumpled face as he told me we could no longer be best friends.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Are you even listening?" Charlie roared at me, shaking. I looked to my right where Edward had been standing, the space now empty. "I told him to leave before I killed him." Charlie said darkly as he saw where I was looking. "He knows you're grounded yet he takes you into the woods to do who knows what!" "We were talking to Jacob. He spotted Jacob walking away from the house so we went to talk to him." I lied quietly. It wasn't the total truth but it wasn't a total lie. I just left out how Jacob was a werewolf and Edward, being a vampire, was his mortal enemy.

"That doesn't change the fact about the motorcycle you got behind my back. A motorcycle! You know how I feel about those things! What were you thinking Bells?" He gestured hopelessly to me as if beginning for an answer. Then he began pacing, rubbing his temples. "I wasn't thinking." I muttered so softly that I wasn't sure if he heard. "Well that much is obvious!" He sighed. "Go to your room. Go there and stay there." He said trying to remain calm. I nodded and walked up the stairs. Edward was waiting for me. "How will you do it?" He asked gravely in the velvet voice I loved so much. We heard the phone ring down stairs. "Do what?" I asked as I sat down on the bed beside him. "Hurt him like you will when you become one of us. I saw the look in your eyes when that dog you called a friend left. How can you face leaving Charlie behind? Becoming a vampire is enough mental strain without a guilty conscious." His speech became steadily more rapid as he went on. I saw the panic in his butterscotch eyes.

"You will be there. That's how I'll get through it." I said softly as I put my head on his marble shoulder. Suddenly a plan came to mind. "I've got it." I said jumping to my feet. He watched me curiously as I paced back and forth becoming more excited by the second. "I graduate and then tell Charlie I want to spend some time with Mom in Florida but I want to get my own place. I'll actually move in with your family and that's when you can change me!" I was so excited about this plan. I KNEW it would work; until Edward burst my happy little bubble. "Until Charlie calls your mother and asks how you are doing and your mother says she doesn't know what he talking about." I sat down on my bed and sighed. "Besides," he continued. "I'm not changing you until you marry me. I need to know you are brave enough. If you can marry the vampire you can become one." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "I already talked to Esme and Alice and everyone else. They all agree with me so it's no use running off to them again." I laid back on the bed, smiling slightly. "Then I have no choice?" "You have a choice. One, marry me. Two, make me follow you in the shadows as you live life. A normal human life." "Then I say yes." I said after a pause. He looked at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes but my smile grew. "When do you want to say I do?" I asked. I saw his eyes sparkle as a smile leapt across his face. "Seriously?" He asked, breathing fast and hard. "Yep." I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. So happy; so excited; so alive. That thought made me laugh harder. "Of course I'd say yes. I'm sorry it took me so long to decide. I guess I'm a little nervous. Not only about my parents reaction but also if how Alice dressed me for prom is any indication of her fashion sense…well…" I shivered and he laughed even more. "That's not all." I continued, lowering my voice. "I'm scared you'll change your mind." "Bella. We had a deal. I admit I'm not ecstatic about you living in eternal damnation though." His eyes now filled with sadness as he smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl." I said, hugging his mammoth frame. He pressed his face into my hair. "I know." He whispered softly.

"Charlie's coming. I'll wait in the closet." Edward whispered. Then he was gone and Charlie was through the door. He looked as if he had been crying which made my heart squeeze painfully. He sighed, composing himself. "Bella, if it's alright with Dr. Cullen, I think…" He paused. "I think you should move in with them for a bit." I almost fell over even though I was still siting on my bed. "Wh-what?" Was all I could say. I was ecstatic yet sad. "Just today, I was able to remember what it was like with Renee. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Then I realized the more distance I put between you and that kid the more you hurt. And I can't live with myself if you go back into that state you were in before. I'm sorry. Call Dr. Cullen tonight if you want to." Then he walked out. Before the door was shut, Edward was by my side. "No need to call Carlisle. You know he'll say yes." Edward said triumphantly. "Something's wrong." Was all I could get out before I was out the door, flying down the stairs. "Dad! Dad what's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! I got so many views! I started crying! You guys are so nice! A lot of people asked about the title, 'Quando un Battito Cardiaco si Arresta'. That is Italian for 'A Heartbeat the stops'. My own lil bit of foreshadowing! Well here's ch. 2. Hope you all like it! Now what is wrong Charlie?

I fell only at the bottom step. My foot hit the other causing me to loose my balance and go sprawling. I caught myself and scrambled back onto my feet. I saw him sitting at the kitchen table holding a small photo. "Dad?" I asked tentatively. He looked up but didn't say anything. I walked behind him. The picture was an old one, not good quality but in color. I recognized it immediately as his Renee's wedding picture. I saw my mother in the flowing white gown I had admired as a little kid, her long hair trailing down her back. Holding her hand was my father in the tux I saw him wear to the funeral earlier in the week. I looked back at his now slightly wrinkled face, which was now scrunched up in pain. "Dad? What happened?" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking.

He began mumbling to himself rapidly. I only managed to catch to words. 'Renee' and 'Gone'. I felt my face pale as my heart sunk. Mom. "Dad what happened? Is Mom ok?" My voice was higher than normal, as I didn't bother to hide how frantic I was becoming. Charlie looked up as if he had just seen me. "Bella. There was a car accident. Both Phil and Renee were in the car at the time. Neither survived. They're gone Bells. Gone." It hit me like a ton of bricks but at the same time I realized something. Time goes on no matter what happens. People get hurt and people die just as they are healed and born. Whether I'm a vampire or human doesn't matter. "Oh god Dad…" I whispered. "Billy called me right after I got the call from the hospital in Florida. Billy offered to take me away for a weekend. He says I need a break because, how did he put it? Oh ya, 'Life is revolting against me and we need to strategize how to defeat it.'" He laughed darkly. "That's why I want you to move in with the Cullens. Because I'm sorry Bella but I need a break; a break from everything. Forks, my job, and responsibility."

I nodded. "I understand Dad. I called Dr. Cullen and he said it was fine by him. I'll go pack now." I turned from him, numb. "Thank you Bella." Was all I heard before I was running blindly up the stairs. Edward jumped up when he saw my tear drenched face. "Bella?" He asked taking me in his arms, letting me sob on his shoulder. "It's Mom. She's gone." Was all I was able to say before the tears choked me. He took me in his arms, hugging me close to his icy frame. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." He said, his voice full of pain. He rocked me back and forth gently, humming my lullaby, as I cried. After a while I had cried myself to sleep in his arms.

"Tomorrow. We'll do it tomorrow." Was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

_**Ok I know – short chapter. But Lhiannon asked me to because I know that with school a lot of people (like me) don't have time to sit down and read a novel all at once. BABY STEPS! Lol. I'll try to update soon! R and R! please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own….um…..my cat….lol. Anyway, it is now tomorrow! What secret does Edward have in store? I KNOW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He's gonna….oh, looks like you'll just have to read it to find out!

I opened my eyes slowly. _I was a dream. Just a very bad dream. Mom's NOT dead. You were only dreaming…_ I sat up and looked over to the chair to see Edward. I walked over to him, smiling. He took me in his arms and rocked me back and forth, humming softly. I noticed something was different. Something I just couldn't place. Then I realized he was still in his clothes from yesterday and his hair looked even messier and disheveled than usual.

"You didn't go home?" I asked quietly.

"No. I wouldn't leave you. You were into much pain with your mother dying for me to leave you."

My heart sank and my stomach lurched uncomfortably. "It wasn't a dream?" I asked, a single tear running down my cheek.

"No." He replied sadly, wiping it away with a ice cold hand that caused chills of pleasure to run up my spine. Then I remembered what he told me before I fell asleep. "You said you would do something today. No, you said 'We'. What did you mean?"

He just smiled down at me and shook his head. "You'll see later today okay?" I grimaced.

"But I want to know now. I'm tried of being patient." I complained. He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head.

"To bad." I sighed and got off his lap.

"I need a human moment." I said as I grabbed my things from my dresser and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and showered. I walked out with my hair only half dry. It just took to long and I only wanted to get back to Edward and comfort. When I entered the room I stopped short. My eyes grew wide. Edward was standing in the middle of the room holding a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt in his arms. It wasn't that that shocked me it was the fact that my room had been striped bare of all my belongings. My closet was open and empty, none of my posters on the wall any more, and all my pictures and personal things were gone from the dressers.

"What did you do?" I asked quietly.

"You really do take to long in the bathroom." He chuckled. "In the time it took you seven vampires were able to take all your belongings and put them in your new bedroom."

"So that's what you meant by 'We'll do it tomorrow'?" I asked in shock.

He nodded and then shook his head. "This is only part of it." He smiled mischievously.

_**Ok I know – that was my shortest ch. Yet! But I have A LOT of homework today so I'm lucky I got anything up at all. Lol. Hope you don't mind. Next chapter: Will she or will she not become one of the eternally damned? Who knows? Oh wait! I do! Flames are nice (not that I've gotten any. You've all been really nice in your reviews and I've tried to take all your advice.) but reviews are better!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this chapter took me so long to type up – I was debating. This chapter is longer – sorry! I think I found a good cliff though to end it at! LOL! Thanks so much to all my reviewers (and there are a lot of you). Every time I get a review I do my happy dance in my mind. Anyways, enough talk and let's get on with the story!

When I was changed Edward put me on his back and began the usual run through the forest. I hung limp on his back, still depressed about mom. Time passed in a blur. The forest was just a mass of shapes and a mixture of colors. I came out of my daydream like state when my feet hit the ground. I shook my head and looked up to see the house in front of me. It brought me a small comfort to know I was going somewhere I belonged. Edward pulled me off his shoulders and carried me through the door.

I was greeted instantly by the family. Edward set me on my feet, and the floor seemed to tilt slightly. I stumbled but Esme caught me in her arms. "You poor thing. I'm so sorry about your mother." She hugged me close. "Esme?" Is asked softly. "Yes Bella?" "Esme can I call you mom?" I said trying not to cry. She pulled away from me looking into my eyes. I could tell she was deeply touched. "You know Bella. I would love that." She hugged me even closer to her and this time I could not stop the tears. She held me close and whispered words of comfort that sounded so differently coming from her rather than Edward. When I finally stopped I looked up to see the others all crowed around me giving me a sad smile.

Alice stepped forward. "Bella. I know this might not cheer you up much, but maybe it will a little." She held out a cake, this time yellow with green letters. It read 'Welcome Home Bella!' in Alice's neat scrawl. I smiled and laughed a little. "Alice thank you! Thank you so much!" Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. "Welcome to the family little sis." He said smiling widely.

That night the Cullens kept me from thinking anything about my mom. Esme, who was now my mother in almost every way, let me eat some cake before insisting I got some sleep. Rosalie led me upstairs and showed me my room. Like most of the other rooms it was white with many windows. I saw a window seat in one corner covered with pillows and blankets for reading in the cold. My bed covers were various shades of blue, as if I would be sleeping on the sky. I saw my possessions in various places, including a quilt from Charlie's house draped over a chair.

Rosalie left me and soon I was laying in bed waiting for sleep to come. I heard my door creak open. "Bella?" I was startled to hear Jasper's voice. I sat up and looked to the door. His silhouette was tall and thin. He walked in, closing the door behind him. My room became pitch black so I turned on the light I saw earlier on the table next to my bed. "What is it Jasper?" I asked weakly. When he didn't answer I patted the end of my bed. "Sit down." Amazingly he did. Shy quiet Jasper, who avoided me as much as possible for my own safety. He sighed and then began to speak. His speech came quickly but my ears, which were by now use to it, were able to understand him.

"Bella, I know I agreed with Edward that you two should get married before you became one of us but now I'm starting to change my mind. Becoming a vampire is very traumatic. Bella, a lot of us forget most of out human memories. If you wait until you are married, you will probably forget your wedding and that bothers me Bella. It bothers me a lot. On the day Alice and I got married she told me: One of the most important days in a woman's life is her wedding day. It's what every little girl dreams of. After hearing that I know I cannot let you forget it. And if Edward's feelings get out of control on you honeymoon," he blushed slightly at that. "He can easily kill you. You should be able to enjoy these experiences without risking your life."

I remained silent, letting what he said sink in. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "I can do it Bella. See." He pointed to his eyes, which were the color of sunflowers. "I've been feeding for days. I can do it Bella." He took my shoulders. "I can do it right now. Plus I feel the only way you will ever forgive me for almost attacking you that day is to give you what you want." "Jasper, I forgave you before you even lost control. When you think about it, you are my older brother. How could I not forgive you?" He smiled. "Do you trust me Bella?" I nodded. "Of course Jasper." He bent my neck slightly. "Good." He whispered. Before I realized what he was doing he plunged his teeth into my neck. I tried to push him away, to tell him to stop. My body was on fire, white hot fire. I screamed as he plunged deeper into my neck and arteries. With out a doubt in my mind I knew he had lost control. Just like that, sweet innocent Jasper, had become a monster.

The pain blinded me. Suddenly, I heard Alice's shrieks, she sounded almost hysterical. "Get off her! Get off her Jasper!" Then I heard Edward's furious growls and snarling. After a minute the pain in my neck lessened as Jasper was pulled off of me. I heard the door shut and I felt hands hold me close to a hard chest. "Edward?" I managed to choke out. He rubbed my back slowly and my hands rolled into fists as I clutched his shirt. My back arched, flinging my head back and I screamed as the pain racked my bones. It seemed to replace my blood with molten lava, which I knew was vampire venom. I could hear Edward muttering to himself. I was only able to make out "Jasper…why…how…" before the pain came again. I tried to talk. To tell him Jasper had only wanted us to be happy but the fire choked me.

_**Chapter done! Ok just so you all know – Jasper is my second favorite character. Oh and the second thing they were going to do that day was have a party but Bella wasn't really up to it so she only ate cake. R and R please! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_YAY! I'M HYPER! Grins That means it's really easy for me to update! Thanks for all the reviews – I'm so happy you all like it! Disclaimer: Hmmm…something I own…I own the plot! And Envy's Love this ch. Is for you! I tried to put Emmett in here somewhere! Lol! ENJOY! R AND R!_**

The pain was like nothing I had ever felt before. It kept me in a semi-awake state that only let me get clips of what was going on around me. Like a movie that keeps skipping so you only get little bits and pieces of what's going on. I was constantly aware of the pain though, it never eased as time passed. I can remember Edward by my side, some one putting a damp cloth on my forehead, and sometimes when the pain became so bad I was screaming and trashing I felt hands holding me down so I didn't hurt myself. I could sometimes hear voices, far away, that I later realized as Esme, Carlisle, and Alice. Sometimes I was even aware of Emmett by my side, giving my hand a light squeeze and saying it would be over soon. At one point I woke up for a few seconds and I couldn't breathe. My disorientated mind was unable to think of why and that sent me into panic. Edward then reminded me it was just part of the change and I fell back into my dream again.

Finally I opened my eyes and was able to sit up. I looked around to see I was still in my room but alone. I heard voices downstairs arguing. I slowly walked over across the room to where a mirror was. When I opened my eyes and looked at myself my jaw fell open. My dark hair was the same only it looked even darker now that my skin was the color of snow. My eyes were a pale sunshine yellow, rimmed black. My face was more angular now but not as sharp as the others' were. I could hear Edward shouting down stairs so I opened the door and quickly walked out. I saw him in front of Jasper, who seemed to be almost cowering at Edward's furious glare. Emmett was watching calmly with Alice and the rest of the family.

"She wanted me to bite her!" Edward roared. I had the impression the fight had been going on for a while. "You had NO right to do that Jasper! None at all! You said you agreed with me that her and I should get married before she became one of us! Now we're gonna have them damn dogs on our tail! And it's all your fault Jasper! YOUR FAULT! You're lucky I don't tear you to shreds."

"Edward!" I gasped. They all looked up at me, seeing I was there for the first time. "This has nothing to do with you Bella so stay out of it." He growled dangerously. It was as if he had just slapped me. Emmett stood up. "There was no need for that Edward." He said darkly. I had never seen him look so big, I was suddenly able to believe he fought bears and won on a regular basis. Edward crouched down low. "You too Emmett. You have no business butting in. This is between HIM," He pointed venomously at Jasper, "and ME." He pointed to his chest. "So back off." His upper lip curled over his teeth. Emmett glared at him. "I don't care what you say to me but you have no reason to bite her head off. That's just weak Edward. Weak and disgustingly pathetic." I thought Edward was going to punch him. Instead he turned to Jasper. "And I called you my brother." He spat before running out the door.

"Edward!" I called after him.

_**Edward's being scary! Lol. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow! If not it'll be the day after! Promise! Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm typing this in school so I doubt I'll finish it here. Lol. As promised here's the next chapter! Now it's time to follow Edward now that he flipped out on Jasper. Enjoy!**_

I was amazed at how fast I was able to run now. Without even trying I was able to go at great speeds. It was easy to find Edward after I thought about it for a minute. He was in our meadow, laying in the sunlight. I approached him wearily, not wanting him to flip out on me again. "E-Edward?" I was about a foot away from him. He didn't say anything, just kept his eyes closed, ignoring me completely. I clenched my fists angrily. "We need to talk. Now." I said with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. "Edward do you know why Jasper bit me?" When he didn't answer I sat down beside him.

"Jasper wanted me to remember our wedding. He was scared that the pain would erase some of my memories and I wouldn't remember us getting married." Still no reaction. "Edward Cullen I am talking to you." I said desperately. His eyes didn't flicker as he spoke. "I don't care the reason. You wanted me to bite you. He tried violated the natural boundaries. A vampire does not touch another vampire's mate. He deserves to be punished." His voice was strained and angry. I sighed. "Edward. You know I love you and only you. I would never trade you for Jasper. Never." He sat up. "I'm sorry I snapped at you but I won't apologize for what I said to him. You really do make a beautiful vampire. Prettier than Rosalie." I laughed. "Don't try to be all romantic now! You need to apologize to Jasper! Please. For me?" I stuck out my bottom lip and fluttered my eyelashes. He rolled his eyes. "That won't work on me." I smiled. "I didn't think it would. Maybe this will."

I crawled over until I was right beside him. I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him furiously. This time, since there were no risks, he kissed me back the same way. I don't know how long it was until we broke apart, but I was sad when we did. He looked at me in awe. "Wow…" He whispered. I slightly laughed. "You're telling me. Now will you apologize to Jasper?" He sighed. "Maybe." I smiled and held my hand out to him as I stood up. He took my hand and we walked back to the house together. Now, looking back, I wish I had never gone after Edward. Because it was then our new secret, that I was a vampire, was discovered by my enemies.

_**Sorry – I lied. I didn't have it up when I said I would but um…I had a school dance and stuff…so ya…lame excuses….I know…sorry…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well this took awhile to get up. I had a major writer's block and I wasn't sure what to do next. Here's the next chapter and I'm so glad every one likes it so far!**_

_**The "Enemy's" Point of View**_

_She betrayed me. How could she do that?_ I ran back through the forest, my mind numb at what saw. _It's not the fact that she was kissing him like that that bugged me – even though it did. Her eyes…How could she do that to me!_ I reached the house. "Hurry! The pact between the vampires and us has been broken! Bella has become one of them!" The group jumped from where they were seated at the table. They all looked at my pale face and new I wasn't lying. We ran together each transforming at random times me being. _I'm going to kill him for what he did. He had no reason to lay a fang on her._ I felt my fur bristle as I bared my teeth. "Calm down. You know you will have to kill her too. We can't have you freak out." I heard one of the others say to me mentally. _I have to kill her? How can I do that? How can I harm Bella. Simple. I will only be putting her out of her misery and shame. _My eyes narrowed and we reach the clearing. They were still there. Laughing and talking, having a good time. We all went back to our human forms and walked to where we had extra clothing hidden.

As we dressed, we were silent. All of our faces were taunt and grave. We were all dreading what we would have to do. The only sounds I heard was Bella laughing and my heavy breathing. After I dressed they nodded at me and I stepped into the clearing. I closed my eyes and then advanced towards them.

"You." They stopped and looked at me, eyes wide and in shock. I continued talking, my hatred running through me, consuming me. My voice growled. "You broke the pact. Now you must face the consequences. Are you ready to die?" Edward looked at me. "How do you know about the pact?" I smiled. "Didn't I ever mention it. My mother was born in La Push." Bella gasped and I stared into her eyes. Edward narrowed his eyes, taking a defensive stance. "You can't kill Bella though. No where was it in the pact that the person bitten was to be killed."

My eyes watered. "Of course she will. It wasn't in the pact but I will kill her to put her out of her misery. I will NOT LET HER SUFFER FOR YOUR MISTAKE!" I screamed. My body burst. I lost control snapping at Edward. A caught his leg and felt his cold flesh in my mouth. Bella was screaming but I ignored her. I felt the bone break under my jaws. "Dad! STOP IT DAD! You'll kill him!" Rang in my ears as if I was underwater.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"Dad! Get off of him!" My dad was a werewolf. I don't know how he kept it from me or why I never saw him with the others but there he was; furry, viscous, and mad. I saw Edward try to fight back. If I didn't hurry he would be eaten. I grabbed my dad around the neck with my hands and lifted him off Edward. "Get off of him." Something clicked inside me; some unseen power. I felt my eyes contract until they were pure white with little black dots. "Don't make me kill you Dad." I saw his eyes roll back. I flung him as far away as I could and then took Edward in my arms. _Funny. Usually he's the one carrying me._ I ran back to the house with the entire pack behind us.

_**Okie dokie! Long enough for you? If not – tell me. Yes Charlie is a werewolf and yes he did try to kill Bella. But at least I didn't kill him off right? Lol. I'm not sure what Bella's power is – she hasn't fully awakened all of it yet. Review please! - **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HI! Next chapter – Finally. Bella's power will now be unleashed to its full extent in this chapter and the next. Then things will take a turn for the worse and Bella will sadly become…I'm giving away to many spoilers! Ops! R and R please! Pretty please? With sugar on top? With black icing and gummy bats? ARIGATO! That means thanks in Japanese! Ok on with the story!**_

When we reached the house, the others were waiting. I silently thanked Alice for her amazing gift. Emmett handed me a gym bag. In it was my photo album, the CD Edward made me, a sweater, a pair of jeans, extra underwear, and an extra pair of tennis shoes. Outside we could hear the wolves. Edward was growling.

"Damn it hurts. How long 'til it heals?" He asked Carlyle.

"After a few hours you will be able to walk on it again." Carlyle said, inspecting it. Edward sighed and nodded. "Come on. We have to leave – Now." We got up and ran out the back door. I was carrying Edward again.

'_There they are! Cut them off!' _I heard echoing in my head.

"Turn right." I told the others in a whisper, knowing they could hear me.

They did as I said and I knew we threw the werewolves off their guard temporarily. As we ran my mine wandered.

This shouldn't be happening. They are my friends! I ate with them, shared their secrets, and helped them! And my Father! My Father…how could he betray me? I felt my anger swell up within me. Anger I had never felt before. They are my family. NO! They WERE my family. Now they are only my enemies. And THEY are trying to KILL my NEW family. What do they want? Simple – No Carlyle. No Emmett. No Alice. No Rosalie. No Jasper. No Edward. No Me! I was shaking uncontrollably. Not because I was scared, or tired, or cold, but from absolute total fury.

'She's gonna burst!' I heard one of the dogs yell to the others. I handed Edward off to Emmett and stopped. So did the others. Alice pulled at my hand. "Come on! Run Bella!" She screamed but I wouldn't budge.

I shrugged her off. "Go on! I'll catch up!" I called to them. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder; the first time he touched me since he bite me. "Bella you cannot stop a group of werewolves by yourself. You'll get torn to shreds." I laughed, but it was halfheartedly. "Oh ya? Watch me." I said coldly, full of determination.

That's when they appeared. I could hear them panting and feel the vibrations of their paws hitting the forest floor. All my anger came out at once. They stopped short, eyeing me wearily.

"What?" I said dangerously, all eyes were on me. My voice was a deadly whisper that grew steadily louder. "Did you really think I would let you kill my family? My happiness? Did you THINK I would just give um without a fight?" I heard them arguing with each other.

'Oh crap!'

'Yikes! Menstrual vampire chick!'

'Vampires don't go through PMS you idiot.'

'And how would you know? You're not a freak like her!'

The last one I recognized as Jacob. A freak? Me? I burst.

They told me about it later. My body gave way to the wolf within. White fur bristling madly, pure blood read eyes ablaze, and teeth bared. I hear Edward calling out desperately to me. He was fighting Emmett to get to me but Emmett held him close. I lashed out at one of the wolves in front of me. Warm blood filled my mouth as the body went limp.

'Paul! She killed Paul!'

The bloody mass hit the ground as I let go of the body, which was once more in human form.

'Who's next?' I growled.

**Bella's MAD! Hmm…I really wanted to kill off Jacob – I don't like him but I think I'll consider that for a later time if I decide to. Once more: Review! Although I doubt you need reminding. Lol. I've gotten so many reviews! Almost 100! I'll tell you right now – I have no idea where this story is going or when it will end. It's not outlined or anything! Update when I can!**


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! 2 chapters in 1 night! A NEW RECORD! Well, for me…oh ya you know what I've been forgetting?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT got that? Good.**_

_**Kaypgirl brought something to my attention: Bella is female. Werewolves are male. My answer: Bella's powers would cause her werewolf genes to activate. Also I always spell Carlisle wrong and for that I am very sorry.**_

They retreated as I advanced. We were making circles. Paul's body was in the middle, the others making a line, and Dad limping in the back. He looked so scared; so confused. I pitied him as I called out for him receiving no answer. Every once and a while one would see a break in my defense but our jaws always clashed.

The Cullens stayed back, watching in horrified awe. At one point Jacob and Sam tried to catch me unaware by attacking at the same time. They both retreated with nasty gashes. Eventually they tired and left, taking Paul's body with them. When I could no longer hear them I collapsed. The group ran to me, still keeping their distance. The ground spun beneath me.

Edward finally got free from Emmett's death grip and seemingly flew to me.

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

I wanted to yell at him. To tell him to stop talking and give my pounding head a rest. I could not however, speaking was beyond me. I could only think about breathing.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Darkness.

I was floating in a never-ending void. My thoughts merged into one mass. Suddenly I hears a voice calling me.

'_Bella? Why Bells? How?'_

I knew that voice.

_W-who are you?_

'_Bella? Bella! It's Dad. Are you ok Bells?'_

_I don't know Dad._

Dad; that was the name of the voice.

'_Bella I'm so sorry! I should have stopped them but I…I was scared Bells!'_ The voice came frantically.

_Scared? Of what?_ Dad didn't scare easily. Not that I could really remember but I knew that without a doubt.

'_For you. Of you.'_ He said softly. _'For the Cullens.'_

_Dad, you know what I don't get. You knew about the Cullens so why did you tell me to move in with them?_

'_Because I…I…'_ His voice faded away.

'_Dad?'_ I cried out. "Dad! Dad? DAD!"

I jerked awake, breathing heavily. I was human again. Well as human as a vampire werewolf could be. I was shaking violently. My body ached, I was hot with fever, and I felt as if in any moment I could vomit. I looked around me, we weren't running any more, only traveling in a slow walk.

"Carlisle?" I asked weakly to the granite back supporting me.

"Yes Bella?" He sounded as calm as usual but slightly relieved. His voice rang in my ears causing my head to throb.

"Wh-what's happening to m-me?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Well Bella to put it simply there is a war raging inside of you. Both your vampire DNA and werewolf DNA are fighting for dominance. That is why you transformed when fighting and why you are so ill."

I gulped. "Promise to tell me the truth?"

"Of course." He whispered somewhat reluctantly.

"Am I going to d-die?"

He sighed. "It is very possible. VERY possible. But you are strong so I'm sure you'll make it." He said quickly.

Judging by the silence I knew that the others already knew this. A hand took mine; Edward.

"I'm going to sleep now…" I said softly.

"No Bella. You mustn't sleep. Do you hear me Bella?" Came the panicked voice. But it was too late. I was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok so this chaptie is dedicated JAY! And it's VERY LONG OVER DUE. I know…and I'm sorry. I have no excuse….**_

When I finally woke up it was dark outside. The first thing I noticed was that we were not moving anymore. I tried to sit up and finally managed to after a few minutes of struggling. I had been lying on the ground for who knows how long and my clothes were now damp. Alice walked over to me. "Hey Bella. You ok? You gave us quite a scare you know?" I noticed I was now human again. Well as human as a vampire werewolf could be.

"Sorry. What's the damage?" I asked faintly knowing she could hear me.

"Well, nothing really. Only one werewolf," she said the word carefully, "was killed."  
"I meant with me and the others."

"Oh! They're kinda shaken up but ok other wise. And you…you…didn't change…much…" She scratched the back of her head as I cocked an eyebrow. "I mean…you're eyes are still a yellow, well now they're black but that's because you haven't fed, but your hair…it's…um…well…how do I put it?"

I lifted a piece of hair in front of my eyes. _I'm dreaming. Right? I have to be dreaming._ My hair was pure white. Whiter than white.

"Ya…" Alice said as my jaw dropped. "We don't know how you have changed inside but we're sure you ok. Well Carlisle said you are."

I just nodded dumbly still staring at my hair. Alice smiled. "Come on! Let's get something to eat." She held out a hand. I looked up at it and smiled. I had just registered the gnawing thirst that seemed to be more in my head than stomach. I took her outstretched hand and let her pull me up. I was wobbly at first but I soon regained my balance.

I got a look at my surroundings. We were in a forest similar to the one in Forks. Or maybe it was the same one? "Alice, where are we?"

"In France. I've always wanted to come here! I just never got around to it…"

I laughed and so did she. Suddenly I felt week again. My legs started to buckle beneath me and I had to hold on to Alice to stay upright.

"Come on Bella, let's get some food into you. Hmm…how to get you into crazy feeding vampire mode…" She thought resting her hair on her chin, stroking a fake beard.

"Get me in what?" I muttered wearily, feeling weaker by the second.

"You know that crazed frenzy when all you can think about is eating and well…it's kinda hard to explain."

I sighed, "It's hopeless. I'm a lousy vampire…" I muttered, head drooping.

"Is that even possible?" I heard Edward as he stepped into view. "I'll take her Alice."  
She gave him a grateful smile and helped position me on his shoulder. After she left he laid me on the ground and smiled. "I'll be right back."

A few seconds later I heard him approach, I noticed he was carrying an animal and a knife. I looked away as he slashed its throat, but was unable to resist as the smell of fresh blood flowed into my nostrils. The crimson flowed onto the ground and into his cupped hand. He held it over me and commanded to open my mouth. At first I shook my head but with his free hand he pried my mouth open slowly and gently. I didn't bother to struggle and as the warm liquid trickled into my mouth and down my throat something clicked. I was suddenly ravenous for more. I felt my pupils dilate and my eyeteeth elongate. I stood up without problem and smiled at him. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him as I saw his eyes also constrict and the tips of his fangs hang slightly over his lower lip. I fell easily into step with him.

"So, do you still believe my soul was damned?" I asked softly and sweetly. "When you think of what I was all along, I might have been damned since the very beginning."

"Souls are not tarnished by their container, only by it's choices are marks made. So no, you were not born damned, and I will not allow you to be damned." He stroked my hair, which sent shivers down my spine. "Now let's find something to eat."

"You gone on ahead, I should be okay now." I smiled up at him eager to find something to munch on.

"Ok, but just call me if you need me." He ran off leaving me alone.

I took a deep breath of the forest air and crouched down. My nose told me something was coming. It smelled like some type of canine so I guessed it was a wolf. Sure enough I soon saw a dark gray shape come out of the foliage to the left of me. The wolf sniffed the air and I can tell that just like me it was hunting. I was about to jump out but then I stopped. I was starting to wish that Edward hadn't left because I had no idea what to do. But before I could call him back to me the wolf fell down and another person advanced on it. I watched them lean down, and with a snarl begin to drink its blood. It then lifted its head. "

"Long time no see 'E'." It muttered to me. The voice sent a ripple of fear through me. I knew it from my darkest nightmares and as the hood that covered her head fell away my brain screamed at me to run but my body would not obey. She turned slowly on her heel. "I've been waiting a long time for this you know. And now that you are one of us this should be more interesting than it originally would have been."

Finally my voice found me. "You…but how did you get pass them all? How?" My eyes swelled with nonexistent tears as the fear engulfed me, dragging me down.

"It was not hard, trust me. Now shall we continue where we left off last time?"

I backed away as she pushed an orange lock out of her murderous maroon eyes.

**_Ya I know – long wait and short chapter_** _ **flames…go ahead. - lol I hope you like it and forgive me for being so super uber lazy. See ya next chappie!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I got some random inspiration for this chapter. Oh and someone other than Victoria will die….MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

I did the only thing my mind could come up with. I turned and ran. I heard her crashing through the trees behind me, coming closer each step. I thought that if I ran fast enough I could possibly run into one of the others and get help. I winced as I was tackled from behind and brought crashing to the ground. I tried not to whimper when I felt her breath on my neck. "Now you're precious _Edward_ will know what it's like to lose the one you love above all others." She said softly in my ear. "You disappoint me. I thought I would get a fight from you, especially now that you're one of us. Guess you just don't have it in you." She flipped me over so I was on my back. Murder was written in her eyes. "I want to see your fear." She raised a clawed hand to strike. I was going to die.

I heard her hand swoop through the air. I pictured Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and even my dad in my mind. The last thing I saw was Edward. A tear ran down my cheek when his voice came to my mind. 'NO! BELLA!' It screamed in my head. Suddenly the pressure of Victoria's body on mine was gone. I opened my eyes in time to see her fling a body from her. It hit a tree with a sickening 'thunk'. It slid down, the body limp and barely breathing. I watched a trail of blood run from its forehead. It took me a second to realize I was staring not at Edward but Jacob. Once again he had saved me. Once again he had paid the price for my foolish mistakes.

I crawled over to him. "J-Jacob?" I called, touching his face with a shaking hand. "Wake up. P-please?" No response. I turned to the monster behind me. She was shaking her head, standing up.

"I'll kill you." I muttered breathing hard. "I'll kill you!" My voice was growing louder as I too stood. "I'll KILL you!" I was shaking now. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I shrieked, and exploded.

She backed away from me, like a frightened dog. She quickly gained her composure and laughed.

"So you can do a trick or two. You're still no match for me. This just proves you're the dog I always took you as."

"Be quiet!" I screamed, feeling saliva drip from my canine mouth as I let my instincts kick in.

She smirked. "Hmm…maybe I'll kill him instead. After all, you are the reason James was killed. You should be the one to feel the pain. Then I'll go after your precious Edward." She began to run forward towards him but I leapt between them, teeth bared.

"You'll stay away from him." I snapped, catching her arm.

She hissed as she grabbed the wound.

I swept at her with my claws but she was too fast. She dodged me easily. She circled around me, slashing my back. I ignored the pain and leapt at her, knocking her down. "You die here." I pinned her down and raised a paw. She stared me in the eyes.

"Do you really want to be a killer? Do you really want to come down to my level?" I saw desperation in her eyes.

"No. I don't. But I do want to protect my family. They have been hurt so many times because of me. I won't let you hurt them!" I looked away and brought down my paw. I knew she was dead. I ran over to Jacob.

Twilight was falling slowly around us as I nudged his body with my nose. He should of known he didn't stand a chance against her. He didn't even think to go into wolf form.

"Bella?" He said weakly. The only way I was able to hear it at all was because I was half vampire. His eyes cracked open slightly and a single tear rolled out.

I licked the blood slowly from his face as his shallow breath slowed. It took all my self-control to not go wild and drain him, a thought that sickened me. When his breathing finally stopped all together I looked up to the moon. Ironically it was full, a werewolf's witching hour. On some wild impulse I howled up to it. The noise sounded alien to me but I understood it. It came from somewhere deep in my heart. It had no words but it was composed of all my emotions. It was a funeral march for my dead friend. I turned back into a vampire and touched his body. I quickly pulled away and buried my face in my hands for his body was already growing stiff.

"Jacob!" I wailed, sobbing.

"Bella?" Came a woman's voice from behind me. I whipped around, crouched on all fours, ready to attack. I couldn't tell who it was through my tears, but I heard them gasp when they saw Victoria's body.

"Bella sweetie, calm down. You know me. It's me, Esme."

That's was right, Esme. I relaxed a little bit. "M-Mom?" I asked nervously, more tears leaking from my eyes.

Suddenly she was beside me, hugging my close.

"What happened? Carlisle! I found her!" I heard her call out into the forest.

"I killed him Mom! I killed him!" I sobbed, breaking down, soaking her shirt. "If I had never come to Forks he wouldn't be dead. I killed him!"

"Oh no sweetie. You were just doing what you thought was best for your mother by coming her. But who's dead?"

"Jacob. H-he tried to s-save me."

She rubbed my back softly. "You did not kill him Bella." She said firmly.

"I'm so sorry Mom. So sorry."

Suddenly I was lifted off the ground and brought into a hug that almost crushed me. "I'm sorry Edward." I muttered.

"For what? What you did was in self defense."

"For all the pain I caused you and everyone else. For becoming the monster you always feared you'd become. I killed them."

"You are not a monster Bella. You're an angel." He kissed me and began rocking me back and forth, smoothing my hair and holding my head to his chest. "You're my beautiful, saving angel."

_**So in case you can't tell – I hate Jacob…but hey, it was going to be Edward who died/went into a coma. I love him to much to do that though…So until chapter 12 – byes!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I wasn't sure how to do this chapter but either way this will be the last one. I was rereading this and I would like to apologize for all the typos. With all of them you wouldn't believe I'm in Honors English…or 11**__**th**__** grade for that matter. Lol. Happy New Year everyone!**_

The wedding three weeks later was everything I could have dreamed of. With everything going on we managed to have it in church. I found out later Edward had been planning this all along and had called in advance. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had uncovered a beautiful white gown that Esme wore on her wedding day. It was plain with minimum beading, but radiant all the same. It felt strange getting dressed in it; like I was stepping into a piece of history.

Charlie, who left the werewolves and was now on the run with us, walked me down the isle. The church vibrated with the melodies of the organ but I didn't hear it. Nor did I see the smiling faces of those I loved in the pews. The only thing that registered was Edward's face. The sight of him left me breathless. He looked so perfect there by the altar that my steps faltered and I almost fell. His smiled grew as Charlie handed me off to him.

"I don't know how you ever thought Rosalie was more beautiful than you." He whispered in my ear, taking my hand.

The ceremony went by quicker than it should have but that was mostly because I was concentrating on remembering to breathe. This was a big step, what I wanted, but still huge and nerve-wracking. I do remember the vows and the kiss though. After Edward had said his vows and slipped the ring on my finger the priest turned to me.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband…" He drowned on and on until I could barely stand it.

"I do." I said as strongly as I could, my voice wavering as I put the ring on Edward's finger. I smiled up at him, trying my best not to cry. It was so strange to think that a few years ago I hated Forks and now I missed it. Edward had just seemed so right there; running through the forests and glittering in the rare sunlight. The church was in the U.S. at least; in a town called Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward smiled as his face came closer to mine. His lips felt right on mine, no longer cold because we were the same body temperature. In the distance I heard everyone clapping and what sounded like Esme give a dry sob.

"Oh my God." I muttered softly, pulling away slightly.

"What?" Edward asked worriedly. "It's too late to change your mind now Mrs. Cullen."

I laughed slightly. "Nothing to worry about. It just sunk in that I'm married now."

"You just realized that?" He asked jokingly, obviously relieved.

He pulled me closer as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Come on," He said turning. "Time to go face our adoring fans."

I laughed out loud this time as I turned too, beaming. I knew now, more than ever, that I could over come anything that came my way. Be it a broken heart, werewolves, or even a non-vegetarian vampire. With Edward by my side, I could do anything.

**_I would like to thank all the readers - I owe so much to all of you guys! I'd also like to thank my friends Envy's Love and Shadowofnothing(I think that's it right? If not - SORRY buddy!) for putting up with me constantly bouncing ideas off them. Thanks again everyone. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I have._**


End file.
